Aftermath
by xWickedMusex
Summary: 4-16-05 I am trying to work on an update, but working two jobs is killer for writing time, but I am trying... I swear it! This is my take on what should have happened after the end of Chronicles of Riddick.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Riddick, Jack, Kira, or any part of Pitch Black and Chronicles of Riddick, I'm just writing this for my own enjoyment and that of those who read it. –JadeLuna 'I wondered why the Frisbee kept getting bigger, then it hit me.'

'_You keep what you kill' _

_That was what they'd told me. I'd killed they're ruler which put me in his place. Great, that's the last thing I need, an entire army of re-programmed civilians. Not my style. That's when I remembered her, the woman made of air… Aereon I believe is what they called her. It made me laugh to see the hatred in the eyes of the commanding officer, the one who tried to kill him. All his planning shot to hell right before his own eyes simply because he moved to slow, hesitated, and in that one moment saw the downfall of his kind. I didn't know what the elemental would do with the army, frankly I didn't care. I had other matters to attend to._

_That's how I found myself back here, on Helion Prime… the one place I knew they'd be looking for me. I figured that's where she'd want to be, so I found the nearest cemetery and buried her there. I figured I owed it to her, still can't believe she's gone, all my efforts to try to keep her protected and yet I still had to watch her die. _

"Sorry kid" he seemed to almost growl the words as he tossed a handful of dirt onto the coffin. He stood there for another moment before turning on his heels and heading back to the skiff. He'd been here an hour already, he couldn't chance being here longer. As he opened the hatch door something made him stop. He sniffed the air and looked around him, pulling the shiv from a pocket in his cargo pants. As he stepped inside the skiff the smell flowed over him… a stranger… a woman… now his captive. Maybe today he'd spare her life… but then maybe he wouldn't.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life…" he said in a low tone, almost inaudible. He knew where she was the moment he stepped foot inside, but he wanted to see how she'd handle the situation… see if she'd attack. He heard the rope the second it left her hands.

She'd been hiding in the skiff for about an hour now and the air was getting thick. "Jeez, what the fuck is taking so long" she whispered to herself. Just then the hydraulics on the door hissed and the daylight broke through. She heard the growled words, knew that he meant them. As she suddenly came to realize, she didn't have enough room to properly maneuver the rope, so she had to resort to using it whip style. She had it well wrapped around her hand for added grip, but when he raised his arm just in time to let the rope wind it's way around it, she knew she was dead. She felt the bones in her hand snap as the tension on the rope became tighter than anything she'd ever felt as he pulled her towards him. When the light caught the blade of the shiv, she knew if she didn't speak now, she'd never be able to again.

"You don't want to kill me Riddick!" she yelled just as the blade made contact with the flesh of her neck just under her chin. She'd stopped him with the sentence but she could feel the blade twitch with the tenseness in his arm at restraining himself.

"And just what gives you that idea" the words were not a question, they were a demand for the answer.

"Let me go and I'll tell you" She said carefully but then felt something unexpected, his fingers curled around her neck replacing the blade and slowly cutting off her oxygen.

"I don't think so" He growled at her his voice grating on her like asphalt. She could feel the closeness of his face as he leaned in and smelled her.

She had to think up something quick before she passed out and the only thing that came to mind, she wasn't even sure would work. "Are you sure you really know whom you buried today?" was all she could get out before her voice was gone and her vision dimmed. Pain, immense pain was all she could feel as her head made contact with the metal floor when he dropped her. He still had a tight hold of the rope wrapped around her hand that she was sure had broken. She was amazed that her shoulder hadn't dislocated when he'd dropped her, seeing as how her hand was held up by his grip on the rope.

"You got two minutes to talk before I kill you…" he growled before dropping the rope then turning the captain's chair around and sitting in it staring at the young girl. He wasn't sure yet why he'd spared her, but something struck him about what she'd said.

Her first reaction was to cough and suck in the much-needed air. But she knew that two minutes would go to fast if she was coughing the whole time, so she had to get her words in while gasping for air.

"Let me guess… you found her in a slam… she told you little bits of information… that would lead you to believe… she was the girl you'd saved five years ago…" with that said she let herself cough a few times.

"Keep talking"

"Did you ever bother to find out why she called herself Kyra? Or did you just assume that everything she told you was the truth?" She waited for a reply but got none. "She told you she tried to join up with the mercs… but they sold her into slavery right?" At this point she knew she had his attention and she gathered herself together and stood up rubbing the now forming bruises on her neck. "Jesus Riddick, I thought you to be smarter than that…" she mumbled and her eyes filled with surprise as she felt his hand around her throat again pinning her to the wall.

"What the fuck did you just say to me bitch?"

"Riddick…I came looking for you… Imam wouldn't tell me where you were, so I jacked a skiff and began searching planet after planet for you!"

"Who the fuck are you girl?"

"You still don't know?"

"She died" he growled at her as his grip tightened on her neck.

The girl cringed as his grip tightened and she tried to speak and merely squeaked out "Kyra died… not Jack…" She gasped as with one last effort to breath she kicked her foot out and made contact with his knee forcing him to release her as he stumbled slightly. And with the few seconds she had she was able to reach the shiv she kept in her boot.At the same instant that Riddick's shiv met her neck, her shiv met his neck.

"I remember when you taught me to fight… your leg hadn't healed enough for you to leave and you taught me how to protect myself. Bet you never thought I'd be able to get a shiv to _your_ neck would you? But I've had _lots_ of practice on pricks who thought they could take advantage of me."

"How do I know your not shitting me"

"Cause if I were I'd be dead… wouldn't I?" She hissed out through clenched teeth. He pressed the shiv harder to her throat then.

The girl stood her ground just staring him down like any animal would. "So are we gonna just stand here all day wasting light? Or are you gonna pilot this fucking thing and listen to what I have to tell you?"

Riddick slowly lowered his shiv from the girl's throat, and once she felt his lower, she let her arm down as well.

Normally he would have just slit her throat, but it was what she had said… 'Wasting light' he hadn't heard that term since that planet. She had an attitude, a worse one than Kyra'd had. This peaked his interest, maybe this really was Jack. God that thought alone made him almost want to hug her… almost… but Riddick never hugged. There hadn't been anyone in Riddick's life that he'd cared for. That is until they were flying off that damned planet. He'd grown attached to Jack, especially after she had stitched up his leg. Imam tried but didn't have the stomach. He found it interesting that a 14 year old girl had a tougher stomach than a 40 year old man… but then again, Jack had a tough spirit. After stitching him up, she ordered him to two weeks limited use of his leg. He tried to fight her on it, because no one ordered Riddick around, but she'd stood up to him… no one had the guts to do that. Yet this girl standing in front of him did, she had a fight in her eyes that he'd only ever seen in his own. Just maybe this could be his Jack… maybe.

"Now… get us the hell outta here before the fucking mercs tag us" She said as she took a moment to gather herself and fix her clothing, which she found hard with only the use of one hand. She did take notice that Riddick said nothing in response to her words and it made her smirk. Maybe some of her words had sunk into his thick skull and he was beginning to realize who she was. As she finally finished adjusting her clothes she noticed Riddick staring at her.

"What?"

"Sit your ass down" he growled at her

"Right…" she mumbled as she climbed into the co-pilot seat and buckled in as the skiff began to take flight.

Once they were in the open of space with a course set in the auto-pilot, Riddick turned to look at the girl. He still didn't believe her, but there was something about her that made him wonder.

"So shall I start with the beginning?" she asked sarcastically. Riddick said nothing so she took that as a yes.

"Well let's start with what happened after you dumped me here." She took a deep breath, this was going to be a long story to tell, she hoped that Riddick had the patience. She also noticed that Riddick had flinched at the word 'dumped', it was such a slight movement that most people wouldn't see, but she did. Her hand was now turning purple, so she began to take note of items she could use to wrap it in.

"Imam changed after you left." She chuckled slightly, more to herself than anything "Guess he couldn't handle me. Did you know that he started calling me 'Lynne' after you took off? Yeah, he said that 'Jack' wasn't fit for a girls name and he refused to call me that. Even more so when I kept telling him that 'Lynne' wasn't my name." She looked out the window then and into the nothingness of space. "He tried to make me change… make me dress more like a girl and even tried to get me to go to school." She scoffed at that one. "Like I'd ever actually go…" she mumbled as she looked down at her hands then noticing just how dirty she'd gotten in the last few days. She noticed that Riddick hadn't said anything and would have thought that he'd fallen asleep if not for the fact that he had to keep reaching out and messing with the controls on the ship.

"Keep going" he finally said to her in his low baritone voice that startled her out of her revere.

"I waited two years you know. Two fucking years, of dealing with Imam and his holy man shit. When I turned 16 he lost what little control he had over me. The first time that the authorities brought me back to the house, he got so mad he hit me." She heard Riddick's questioning grunt at that comment and she looked at him with a challenge in her eyes. "You don't believe me?"

"No" His statement was calm and monotone, but very serious.

"Yeah well you weren't there now were you!" She unbuckled the seat belt then and got out of the seat moving toward the back of the small skiff not really knowing why, she just didn't want him to see the tears welling in her eyes. After a moment she composed herself and turned to face him. "That's when I left. I only gave him the chance once, and he tried to apologize profusely, but he'd pushed it to far. I left that night, taking only a few clothes with me, figured I'd just steal anything I needed." She noticed he'd turned his chair around then and was looking at her, without his goggles on he seemed like a monster in a fairy tale. She just stood there staring at him for a moment trying to read if he was truly listening to her or not. At this point she didn't really even care, it just felt good to get it off her chest.

"Keep going"

"Oh so you are listening" the stubbornness of a teenage girl now showing in her voice

"Keep…going…" he growled as he narrowed his eyes at her. He had to hear the rest of the story. He was beginning to believe it was her. As much as he didn't want to believe it, his instincts were telling him that she wasn't lying, and his instincts never lied to him… never.

Jack sighed then and sat in the back of the skiff only about three feet away from him and let her head rest back on the cold metal, but cradled her hand in her lap. "I was on the streets for a week before I finally got so desperate for clean water and food that I began to beg people for it. Never in my life did I think I'd have to beg… but I did." She took a deep breath then, the next part of her story required a little more control of her anger. "I had to play the damsel in distress to everyone, even though I knew that I could take on anyone who challenged me, you'd seen to that. I knew I could take on anyone with my fighting skills… but someone had tipped the authorities on that issue. They fucking drugged me. I couldn't believe that they even had such strong sedatives, but then again, they did run the planet."


	2. Chapter 2

_HELION PRIME- THREE YEARS AGO_-

"Fucking let me go assholes!!" Jack had screamed that the entire ride home, whilst kicking at the grate that separated her from the officers driving the 'hovercraft'.

"We're just taking you back home girlie" the one on the right chuckled at her.

"If I wanted to be home, don't you think I would have been there to start with?" she grumbled as she finally calmed down realizing that her fate was inevitable. "Can't you guys take me somewhere else? I mean anywhere else… like the spaceport or something?"

"Nope sorry kid, under orders to take all juveniles out after midnight back home."

"And I'm the only Juv out after midnight right?" she stated sarcastically.

"Nope yer just the only one stupid enough to get caught being out. Here we are…"

'_Home residence of Jacquelynne… last name unspecified.' _ The computer voice seemed to ring through Jack's ears. 'Unspecified my ass' she thought to herself, 'just cause I didn't feel like giving the fucking authorities my full name…'

"Why is it you're so eager to be anywhere but home?" The woman behind the wheel of the car questioned.

"I'm a teenager… doesn't that explain everything?"

"No"

At that moment Jack heard the door to the house open and saw Imam stick his head out. "Lynne? Are you in there?"

"Fuck…" was all she could mutter. "Well maybe that'll explain it…" she directed at the woman sitting in front of her.

"Is that… your father?" The woman asked turning to face her

"Hell no! I thought everyone knew who Imam was… he got so much coverage from the rescue…"

"You're that Jacquelynne!?" the woman asked a little to enthusiastically.

"Um… yeah. Don't you guys have to let me out now? To face my ultimate humiliation…" she seemed more to mumble than anything else.

"Lynne!" Imam called as he ran out to the hovercraft and pulled on the handle releasing the door behind which she sat. "You are all right… I was getting worried."

"Yeah I know… you always worry. And my name is not Lynne." she mumbled out as she moved past him and into the house faintly hearing Imam mumble something to the officers and the hovercraft take off. She walked past the room where Imam's wife was sitting and glared at her as she passed.

"Jacquelynne… you owe me an explanation!"

"For the last fucking time Imam… that is not my name!" she yelled at him from atop the stairs as she turned to face him.

"You watch your language young lady!" he yelled back at her as he neared the top of the stairs almost catching up with her before she turned on her heel heading towards her room. When he heard her laughing at him, he quickened his pace and grabbed her by the arm spinning her around. "Just because you turned 16 does not mean you can run amuck around this planet!" he yelled at her his face growing slightly pink.

"Fuck you Imam! You don't own me… no one owns me!" She yelled back him her face now red with hate and anger. It took her by huge surprise when his hand made contact with her cheek sending her reeling to the floor with the force.

"Don't you ever speak that way to me again… with the way you act, you are fortunate that I've kept you under this roof for so long…"

It took Jack a moment to process what had just happened before she stood up straightening her clothes and stared Imam in the face.

"Well you wont have to deal with me ever fucking again!" she screamed at him.

Imam stood looking at his own hands in a state of shock, not quite sure of what had come over him.

"Jacquelyne… I am so sorry… by Allah, I did not mean to hurt you!" He yelled after her as she stormed into her room and began throwing miscellaneous items into a large duffel bag.

"Yeah right" she muttered under her breath as she zipped up the bag and stormed past a pleading Imam.

"Jacquelynnne… I am truly sorry, please do not leave. I have a responsibility to you…I did not mean to get so upset… please… Jacquelynnne!" He kept pleading even when the front door closed behind her. Imam stood staring at it even when his very pregnant wife stood in the hallway looking up at him.

"Imam?"

"Riddick is not going to like this…" he said as he looked down at the concerned face of his wife.

_Two weeks later-_

Jack stood staring at a television in the storefront window that kept repeating the same newscast.

_This just in, the authorities have informed us that there is a run-away girl that may be very heavily armed and should be approached with great caution. She is approximately 16 years old, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and very dangerous. If you have any information on this deadly run-away please contact the proper authorities or our station located…_

She began to tune it out after her description. Deadly run-away… was Imam really that bored that he had to come with that kind of story about her. I mean sure, if given the right circumstance she could be deadly… but anyone can if put the right situation. She looked around then and began to notice just how busy the street was.

'I have to get outta here' she thought to herself. If only she knew how to pilot. She thought about stealing a ship, but again the fact that she didn't know how to pilot hindered her greatly. Her stomach grumbled at that moment telling her it was time to go find a food source. She hadn't eaten in two days, and was starting to feel the effects of being hungry and dirty. She looked at her reflection in the window, she'd have to do something with her hair now. She thought about the idea of a boy again, but since she'd hit puberty there were a few new developments that wouldn't allow that to work. Quietly she walked away from the storefront and down the alley next to it. When she heard noises rustling around behind her and the thought occurred to her… she was a young girl walking down a dark alley alone… she pitied the person who thought her to be an easy target. It didn't take her by surprise when the idiot of a man jumped out of the shadows and grabbed her holding her arms behind her back.

"Don't" was the only word of caution that Jack offered.

"Don't what beautiful?"

"Don't make me hurt you…"

"Right little one…" the man seemed to almost tease her with that one.

Jack couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. With movements swifter than most women can even dream of accomplishing she tilted her head to the side and threw it back making contact with his nose smiling wider as she heard the bones crack. When she kicked her right leg back and up connecting with the man's crotch she felt his hands release her arms as he fell to the ground moaning in pain. Just then she turned around pulling her shiv out from it's hiding place in her sleeve and just as the man looked up at her, she was at his eye level, shiv to his throat.

"Next time you think about jumping a woman, keep in mind that she may know more than you." Jack whispered into his ear as she pressed the shiv closer to the skin noticing a slight trickle of blood that began to run down the side of his neck from the tip of the blade. With little effort, Jack vanished from the man's side like a dark ghost and decided to take the rest of her route under the black cover of the shadows. It took her twenty minutes to finally reach her 'resting grounds' as she so un-lovingly called it. Only a few feet away from the little area she slept in, something made her stop. She heard voices that didn't belong to the other occupants of the alley. She froze in her steps as she caught a glance at one of the three men snooping around her stuff. They weren't mercs like she had thought them to be… they were government officials. "Shit" she whispered to herself but felt her heart stop when the men's voices all quieted.

"Did you hear something?"

"Yeah… I did."

That was the last thing she heard before she felt the man behind her. Before she'd had a second to react, his massive body was against hers restraining her arms from reaching any weapons. "Got her!" he called out to the others who rounded the corner, one with a hypodermic needle in hand.

"Good, now just hold her a second… this wont take long to kick in…" With a prick of the needle into the crook of her arm, she saw everything as if looking through a fogged mirror and the last thing she could remember hearing wasn't comforting. "Just put her in the truck, she'll be more trouble when she wakes up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Okay so I'm sorry for the delay in updates… I've had a lot happening lately, unfortuantly this isn't as long of an update as I'd like to be, but I'm leaving for a few days so this will have to tide everyone over till I get back! Thank you all for the comments, I love the feedback I've been getting and always appreciate more! _

_Present-_

There was a sudden beeping that brought Jack back into the reality of the here and now. She looked up at the control panel letting the daze of her story wear off and began to get worried when Riddick turned his chair around so fast it nearly broke the hinges.

"Shit…" she heard him mutter in a manner that did not warrant staying calm.

"What is it?" The beeping began to get more rapid and seemed to match the pace of her heartbeat as she climbed her way back up to her seat.

"Riddick what the hell is it!"

"Perimeter scanners picked up a ship… looks like…a merc" he seemed to growl out that last part as he turned his head and glared at her with a look that could murder anyone, especially coming from a man with silver eyes.

"They fucking found me… unbelievable… how the hell did they…" she let the sentence hang in the air as the answer suddenly came to her… and Riddick too.

"Imam" they said in unison before Riddick's brow furrowed and he turned to look at the woman sitting next to him.

"See if I ever save another soul again" his low baritone voice echoed in the sudden silence of the ship.

"What happened…" Jack questioned as her eyes scanned the control board and noticed that all warnings had gone off. "Did they turn away?"

"Must not have been the ship they were looking for" Riddick said with a smile in his voice.

"But why would they just turn away, why wouldn't they attack?"

"Dangerous territory… even mercs don't venture into this part of the Universe."

"Riddick we gotta get the hell outta here!" Jack screamed as she took notice of where they were. There are only three people who left the planet alive…

The panicked look on Jack's face was unbelievable as they slowly glided along their course in circling the yellow planet.

"Riddick please, we have to get out of here now." Her voice was thin and dripping with fear as her grip on the seat grew tighter.

"Not a chance" was his simple reply.

"Holy fucking shit" Jack's voice could barely be heard as her focus suddenly changed. "Jesus, did… did we slide that far… look at it all." She seemed mesmerized with the trail that had been left in the planet's surface from the crash of 'the beast'. It was hard to see clearly from their distance, but the trail was still massive even at a small level. "And there's the valley where… where we…" her voice was suddenly choked off as she undid the seatbelt quicker than ever before and ran to the back of the ship and puked. Fortunately though she hadn't eaten anything in about a day so there wasn't much to throw up. Riddick's slight chuckle brought her out of her sudden illness and back into the here-and-now.

"What the fuck are you laughing at asshole? I told you we need to get out of here, but you never listen to me… neither did Shazza… all she had to do was to fucking stay down... Paris wouldn't let me help her, bastard wouldn't let go… Oh God Riddick why the hell can't we leave?! I don't want to remember these things! The nightmares are bad enough…" By this time Jack was in a corner of the ship her knees hugged tight to her chest like a child. It was only about a minute before the ship started to get dark and fuzzy and her panic caused her to black out.

_Three Years Ago-_

The room slowly began to come into focus as Jack looked around. All of her muscles screamed with pain and when she went to stretch them out, she found that she couldn't. Her hands were bound behind her in a vice-like hold and a rope that ran up to her knees bound her feet. She could hear distant voice but couldn't place any of them.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme? I mean she's just a child for chrisake."

"Rayne said she's extremely dangerous and not to take any chances, child or not."

"This just don't feel right man…"

Jack began to squirm on the ground like a worm on a hook and the grunts she produced drew attention from the guards. The first one to notice that she had woken up was the concerned one. She looked at him with a look of pure hatred in her eyes and the plan for his death began to form in her head.

"Jesus, she's awake" the man seemed to almost whisper

"Don't worry, I searched her personally, she has no weapons on her now."

If they only knew of the blade that she kept hidden in the pocket of her boot, that's why she'd chosen that particular style… hidden compartments. Unfortunately with her hands bound, she couldn't reach it so she'd have to rely on her skills to get herself out of bindings. Within a few moments her right hand slipped free but she made no move to attract the attention she didn't want. The rope slowly slipped off her other appendages and as she reached for the blade in her boot she noticed that there was another person bound and gagged and still unconscious. She took only a moment to study the man before she put her escape plan into action. In a whirlwind of movements she attacked the two men pouncing on the bigger of the two men and slit his throat without a second thought. As the man lay on the floor gasping for his last breath the blood seeping from the gash in his throat the smaller man looked at Jack. His face was white as a ghost as he brought his hand up to look at it to see it covered in his own blood. The pale blue of his shirt started to turn a deep purple color as the blood flowed from the large slice in his stomach. The man fell to his knees and looked up at Jack one last time.

"I would have let you go…" was the last few words to pass his lips.

"No you wouldn't. I would have killed you anyway." She stated as she placed the blade back into the hidden compartment in her boot. She stood up and looked around and caught the eyes of the bound man. He had seen the whole thing take place, in the first few moments of waking up. The look of fear that had been in his eyes for a moment suddenly turned into a plead to let him go and joined with the mumble of words that came from behind the gag. When Jack removed the duct tape from his mouth she could tell he was stifling a scream from the pull of the tape from his flesh.

"That was one hell of an impressive sight"

"Thank you, now you have two minutes to give me a reason not to kill you"

"I can get you out of here"

"How?"

"My name's Luc, I can fly this thing to where ever you want"

"How can I be sure you're not lying to me?" Jack said as her eyes narrowed and the shiv was placed at his neck threatening to pierce the skin.

"I guess the only way you'll know is to let me out of these fucking ropes." His eyes never wavered from their stare, the fear now gone. His heart did skip a beat as a low growl began to flow from her as the blade pushed harder against his throat but then in a swift movement had cut through the ropes that bound his arms and legs. Jack had given in to the animal side of her, all rational thought had left her with the injection the men had given her. She now had a vague understanding of Riddick. She had to admit though, she liked this feeling, the feeling that the world was at her mercy… fully understanding the meaning of kill or be killed. Riddick had once told her that to truly be able to defend yourself, there could be no hesitation. She now understood why he'd said that… she hadn't hesitated, and now she truly felt free.

Luc stared at her a moment longer not moving for fear of startling her. He felt like a rabbit staring into the face of a lioness. When she stood up slowly he realized that he'd been holding his breath the whole time and pulled in some much needed oxygen. As Jack turned and sat in one of the few seats the craft had, Luc finally brought his arms around front feeling the dull ache in his shoulders turn to a massive throb. Jack smirked as he winced with pain.

"How long they been holding you captive?"

"I've been sitting like that for three days"

"What did they want with you?"

"A bounty"

"Excuse me?" Jack spat it out as if she were insulted by the term bounty. The pause that lingered after was not a comfort to her.

"I'm waiting…"

"Well…" the kid took another moment to ponder whether or not he really wanted to tell her. "I'm worth a hell of a lot of money"

"And just why is that" Jack's tone let him know that she was not pleased with his answer and was rapidly growing bored with him.

"Because I'm the only witness to…" he cut off his own words then and sat stone-faced for a moment as he let the idea of some girl who'd just killed two men twice her size knowing his secret sink in.

"What did you witness a murder or something?" Her sarcastic tone told him that she was just playing with him now.

The boy scoffed as he stood up and let his sore muscles slowly regain feeling. "No… I'm the only witness to Richard B. Riddick's great escape… at least the only one still alive, or so they-"

His words were cut off then as Jack bounded at him and had him pinned against the wall her shiv at his throat. Her white-knuckled grip on the shiv was not a sight he had expected. When he swallowed he could feel the small trickle of blood as the result of the blade pushing against his skin

"You lie" Jack spat at him through clenched teeth. "There were no witnesses, he killed them all"

"How would you know?" He knew he shouldn't have asked but he just had to try it.

"Riddick never leaves anyone alive, only behind."

Jack's eyes flashed danger as her arm began to twitch with the tension of holding so still. She was a half-second away from killing him for insulting her intelligence when a loud beep drew her attention away for just a moment. That one moment seemed to be her downfall. When she turned her head towards the beep, she suddenly felt the floor fall away from beneath her and then the room slowly faded away into blackness


End file.
